Se declarar ou não, eis a questão
by Mari May
Summary: Sasuke quer se declarar para Sakura, mas não sabe como... Para isso, acaba tendo a ajuda de ninguém ninguém menos que... Naruto! Será que o loiro hiperativo vai conseguir ajudar o Uchiha apaixonado? - SasuSaku


Naruto estava andando tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando na vida (ou em ramen), quando de repente sente uma mão segurando-o pelo ombro.

Ele se vira para ver quem era.

- Uh? Sasuke?

- Sonhando acordado?

- É... Talvez... Aonde você vai?

- Pro bar. Quero encher a cara. Acabei de levar um fora da Sakura.

- QUÊÊÊ??? Isso é possível???

- Olha... Faz um ano desde que voltei pra Konoha e consegui me reaproximar de você, do Kakashi-sensei e da... Sakura. Eu queria pedi-la em namoro, e se agora há pouco você dissesse "HAHAHAHA, pode deixar que eu pago a conta!" ou algo do tipo, eu saberia que você ainda gostava dela.

- Hum... Interessante. Mas aonde quer chegar?

Sasuke cai pra trás.

- É que... Eu... - ele hesita, mas prossegue, engolindo todo o seu orgulho - Eu fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade, pô!!!

- Uau! Obrigado pela consideração! - disse o loiro, sorrindo, e não pôde deixar de rir da cara carrancuda que Sasuke fez - Mas então... Até que enfim resolveu pedir a Sakura em namoro, hein! Já era tempo! Cheguei a pensar que você cortava pro outro lado! Hahahahaha!

- ...eu vou cortar é seu pescoço, e pros lados que eu quiser.

Uma gota surge em Naruto.

- Não sei o que fazer... - continuou Sasuke - Aquele tal de Sai fica rodeando a Sakura feito urubu!

- Não acredito que você, indiretamente, acabou de comparar a Sakura-chan com carniça!

- Foi a melhor comparação que me veio à cabeça! Não enche!

- Tá, tá... Prossiga.

- Então... Não sei o que fazer! Talvez ela esteja interessada nele... Grrr! Nunca fui com a cara desse idiota anêmico! Sabia que alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem!

- Segundo sua "magnífica" comparação, essa coisa seria a Sakura-chan. Fato.

Soco na cabeça de Naruto.

- Ai!

- Hunf! Me dá uma luz!

- OK! Vou te arranjar uma lanterna!

- Putz... Desisto! Você não está me levando a sério!

- Quem manda você dar brecha pra ser zoado? Hahahahaha!

- Se joga num poço sem fim. Vou ver se o Kakashi-sensei me leva a sério e me dá alguma idéia.

- Er... Pelos livros que ele lê... Acho que você já sabe que TIPO de idéias te esperam, né?

Silêncio.

Sasuke encara Naruto seriamente.

- Sabe, Naruto, pela primeira vez na vida, você tem razão.

- Obrigado! - pausa - Ei!!!

- Lesado...

- Hunf! Mas sou eu quem vai te ajudar a se declarar!

- Ah, vai? Você mesmo não se declarou pra ela quando teve chance. E não foram poucas.

- Mas com os outros é diferente... Porque não é você que corre o risco de tomar um fora! Huhu!

- ...não sei se te agradeço pela sua boa vontade ou se te esgano pelo seu egoísmo.

- Egoísta, eu? Quem foi mesmo que abandonou a vila em busca de poder, hein? Hein?

O ponto fraco de Sasuke.

- HEEEIN?

- CALA A BOCA!

- Ui, o mister bam-bam-bam tá com raivinha, é? Coitaaado...

- ...é impressionante como uma única pessoa pode ser capaz de despertar o pior que existe dentro de você.

- Isso foi um elogio?

- Tecnicamente, não. Mas isso não importa agora. Temos que pensar num jeito de descobrir o que REALMENTE há entre a Sakura e o cara-pálida.

- Hum... Pensemos...

_____________________________________________________________

- Como é que é, Ino??? - exclamou Naruto, sem esconder a suspresa.

- Isso mesmo. O Sai fica sondando a testuda pra saber se estou a fim dele, mas eu não quero nada... O que senti por ele quando o conheci não passou de empolgação... E a Sakura não sabe como dizer isso a ele, por isso ele não pára de ir atrás dela.

- Uh... Tá...

- Mas por que quis saber disso? Por acaso voltou a gostar da Sakura?

- Não, pô... Só curiosidade! Hehe!

- Hum... Que seja. Tenho que ir numa missão agora, e não volto tão cedo. Tchau!

- Tchau!

Naruto foi até a praça onde Sasuke o esperava.

- E aí? O que ela disse?

- Que o Sai só fica atrás da Sakura por causa da Ino, mas a Ino não quer nada com ele.

- Ótimo, menos um obstáculo! Agora, o principal: a Sakura ainda me ama?

- Opa! Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa!

- COMO É QUE É??? O MAIS IMPORTANTE VOCÊ NÃO PERGUNTA, SEU IDIOTA???

- E-eu esqueciii!

- Volta lá e pergunta! É o único jeito fácil de descobrir!

- N-não dá...

- Como não dá?!

- Ela foi pra uma missão e volta sabe-se lá quando!

Sasuke capota.

- Droga! E agora???

- Deixa de ser frouxo e se declara logo de uma vez, pô!

- Até parece que vou me arriscar assim, sem saber se tenho alguma chance!

- Não, peraí, peraí, pára o mundo: eu ouvi direito?! Sasuke Uchiha, o corajoso e intimidador ninja, capaz de sair de sua pacata vila pra ir treinar na Terra do Nunca com o cover do Michael Jackson em um lugar desconhecido para ele, onde nem sabia o que lhe esperava... Esse Sasuke tem medo de tomar um fora??? HAHAHAHAHA, essa é boa! Não, não, essa é ÓTIMA! Você tem coragem de ir morar com o esquisitão do Orochimaru, mas não tem coragem de dizer um "eu te amo"??? Cara, VOCÊ É MUITO COMÉDIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- CALA A BOCA! Não foi tão fácil quanto você pensa sair da vila, e mesmo que não pareça, eu tenho medo da rejeição! EU AMO A SAKURA, ENTENDEU? Por isso imagino o quão doloroso seria ouvir um "não" dela, de tanto que eu a amo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - ele diz, retirando um pequeno Walkie-Talkie do bolso do casaco - Ino, Sakura-chan, podem vir.

- Hã??? M-mas o que é isso???

As duas saem de trás de uma árvore que havia a alguns metros dali e chegam até eles. Sakura segurava um Walkie-Talkie idêntico ao de Naruto.

Ino começa a explicação:

- Simples, Sasuke: todos já haviam percebido seu interesse pela Sakura, era o babado mais forte do momento, mas a própria Sakura não acreditava. Então, quando o Naruto veio do nada me perguntar sobre o Sai, sendo que ele não gosta mais da Sakura, logo vi que tinha você no meio. Falei pro Naruto que todo mundo já tinha percebido, e só a Sakura não queria acreditar... Então, pensamos num jeito de provar isso a ela. Eu tinha acabado de sair da casa dela quando o Naruto veio falar comigo, e ali por perto tinha uma loja vendendo Walkie-Talkies... O Naruto disse que daria um jeito de te fazer falar... Aí, você já pode imaginar o resto! Hihi!

- I-isso é um absurdo!!! Vocês não tinham esse direito!!!

- Ah, elas só queriam ficar de olho em você pra ouvir o que queriam...

- Não sou Big Brother pra ficarem de olho em mim!!! E a sua missão, Ino???

- Pura encenação pra enganar os leitores!

Sasuke capota. De novo.

- Agora, se resolvam aí. Ino, aceita um ramen?

- Oh! Eu adoraria!

E assim, Sasuke e Sakura foram deixados a sós.

- Er... Sobre aquilo que eu disse... Bom... Você escutou tudo...

- Aham...

- Me sinto idiota...

- Eu também...

- Por quê?

- Porque estava na cara que você gostava de mim, mas... Eu não acreditava por achar que não passava de ilusão minha...

- Q-quer dizer que...?

- É, eu... Eu também... - ela o encarou, vermelha - Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun! Continuei te amando mesmo depois de você sair da vila! E continuo amando agora que você voltou! Mas, como você, eu não quis tocar nesse assunto sem saber o que você sentia por mim...

- He... Se não fosse por aqueles dois, passaríamos o resto da vida como "apenas bons amigos", quando na verdade...

- Hehe... Pois é... - ela assentiu, cabisbaixa.

Sakura sentiu a mão de Sasuke sendo colocada suavemente sobre seu rosto. O toque repentino a fez levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Então, aqueles lábios que por tantos anos desejou repousaram sobre os seus, num singelo ato de demonstração de amor, carinho e afeto.


End file.
